Smaugs Skatkammer
by Tomtom713
Summary: Tandløs er en Halv Drage og istedet for Bilbo er han den som skal finde Arkenstenen. Finder sted ved at Dværgende lige har fundet den hemmelige dør. M Rated for en sikkerheds skyld. Ship. SmaugxToothless.
1. Smaugs Skattekammer

Jeg er hel ny til dette ship, men jeg finder det stadig Cute ^^

Håber at i kan lide den, selvom det måske ikke lige er så godt igen. Men jeg gør hvad jeg kan ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Smaugs Skatkammer.

Han havde gjort det, Tandløs havde fundet nøglehullet til den hemmelige dør. De andre Dværge vendte tilbage til ham, og de kom endelig ind af den hemmelige indgang til bjerget.

Tandløs gik nedad gennem en hal sammen med Balin. Balin placerede sin hånd på Tandløs' skulder.

"For at være ærlig med dig Tandløs, ved jeg ikke, hvad du vil møde dernede. Men hvis..." Sagde han, da Tandløs kiggede på ham med sine grønne øjne. "Hvis det sker...at der er en søvende drage dernede..." sagde Balin, da Tandløs gik ned ad de næste par trin. Han kiggede tilbage på Balin, som blev stående.

"Ja?" spurgte Tandløs.

"Du skal gøre dig klog i, ikke at vække den." Sagde Balin, da han vendte sig og gik tilbage igen til de andre Dværge.

"Jeg skal no-" sagde Tandløs, da han havde sin hånd hævet en smule, men for sent. Balin var allerede gået tilbage til de andre.

"Nu vel." mumlede Tandløs, han vendte sig igen til trappen, med nogle langsomme trin for at være stille, kom Tandløs ned til skatkammeret. Alt det guld og mønter, juveler og guldbægre. Alt hvad man kunne kalde for skatte var her.

"Wow." Mumlede Tandløs med en forundende stemme, da han så sig omkring.

Han trådte langsomt ned ad trapperne og kom til en bunke af guldmønter, juveler og masser af smykker. Tandløs knælede ned på en lille bunke mønter, hvorpå han holdt omkring et bæger fyldt med gyldne mønter.

Tandløs tog et par mønter fra bægret, hvor han studerede dem grundigt.

"Dværge-guld...Rettere sagt, Dværge-mønter. " sagde han og hældte mønterne tilbage igen i bæget. Tandløs satte bægeret tilbage igen på dets plads.

"Arkensten...Hvor er du?" Mumlede Tandløs og kravlede op af den store bunke mønter. Halv dragen kiggede sig omkring, han blev nødt til at finde Arkenstenen. Spørgsmålet var bare, hvor var den henne? Hele salen her var fyldt med diverse skatte og rigdomme. Han vidste ikke, hvor han skulle lede henne.

Tandløs tog en dyb indånding, dette ville tage lang tid før han kunne finde den glødende Arkensten. Han gravede lidt i guldet for at søge efter Arkenstenen. Han tog omkring en stor hvid sten og kiggede på den, han rystede den lidt, han bed den for at se om den gjorde noget.

"Nej, du er ikke Arkenstenen," sagde han og smed den væk. Den hvide sten ramte et bæger som gav en kraftig støj. Støjen ekkoede igennem hele stedet. Tandløs hushede da han holdt sin hånd foran munden "Stille!" klynkede han.

"I må ikke få mig i problemer!" klynkede han, og hørte stilheden kom tilbage. Tandløs tog en dyb indånding igen. "Nårh...hvor er du lille sten?" mumlede han. Ved et uheld sparkede han til en pokal, hvor mønter løb ned ad en store bunke mønter af guld. Tandløs stod stille, hans hjerte bankede hurtigt som en kanin. Langsomt, Tandløs vendte sig om og kiggede på det sted hvor mønterne faldt ned. Han kunne se et enormt øje fra en kæmpe Drage.

Halv dragen Tandløs bed sig i læben, langsomt forsøgte han at træde væk fra drage-øjet. Han så at den flyttede sig, og hurtigt som muligt gemte han sig under en lille bunke mønter.

Tandløs holdt vejret da han hørte en høj lyd. Han hørte mønterne flytte sig, og en dyb knurren kunne høres i hele salen. Mønterne, han gemte sig bagved, skjulte ham, han gjorde sig sikker på, at han gjorte sig så lille så muligt. Halv-dragen Tandløs holdt sin hånd for sin mund, for at stoppe sit åndedrag i at vække opmærksomhed hvor han var.

Han stoppede sig selv i at gispe, da han hørte den dybe stemme tale i kammeret. Stemmen gav genlyd gennem loftet og det gjorde den mere dyb og mere skræmmende.

"Så...Tyv!" Den store Drage talte, da han bevægede sit store hovede op fra den enorme bunke guld-mønter, som han havde sovet under.

"Jeg...kan...Lugte dig" Sagde Smaug, mens han flyttede sin enorme hånd fra en anden bunke mønter. Han gav en lille knurren, da han snusede i luften.

* * *

Vælger at slutte den her så folk kan spørger om mere xD

Skriv hvad i synes!


	2. Snakken med Smaug

Så blev Kapitel to færdig ^^ Håber i nyder den.

* * *

"Jeg hører din ånde, jeg føler din luft. Hvor er du?" Spurgte Smaug med en mere kraftigere stemme. "Hvor er du!" forlangte Smaug med en dyb og krævende stemme.

Tandløs kiggede langsomt ud fra mønterne, som han gemte sig bagved. Han så på den enorme Drage over sig. Tandløs skyndte sig op fra sit gemmested, han halv løb over til en brækket mur, hvor han skjulte sig i et hjørne af muren.

Han tog noget op fra sin lomme, en gyldent ring som han engang havde fået fra sin bedste ven. Han holdt den tæt i sin hånd. Det var en ting han aldrig ville give op.

"Kom nu... Du må ikke være genert" sagde Smaug med et drillende og legende stemme. " Træd ind i lyset! " forlangte han og vendte sit store hovedet rundt for at se, om han kunne finde tyven.

"Hmmm, der er... noget ved dig. Noget... omsorgsfuldt. Noget lavet af guld, men langt mere... Dyrebart" sagde Smaug, da hans hoved kom i nærheden af hjørnet. "Vis dig selv tyv! " Beordrede han igen, da han holdt sine kløer oven på den ødelagte mur, som Tandløs stod opad.

Halv Dragen trådte langsomt ud, da han havde taget en dyb indånding.

"Årh... der er du... Tyv! " sagde Smaug, da han lænede sit enorme hoved ned mod Tandløs.

"O'Smaug den storslået... Så ... stor og... frygtløs "Stammede Tandløs.

"Tror du, at smiger mig vil redde dit skin... Tyv? " Spurgte Smaug, han lænede sit hoved tætter på Tandløs og snusede til ham.

"Du lygter velkendt for mig, hvilken slags skabning er du? " Spurgte Smaug ham, Den store drage lænede sig tilbage og forundrede sig over Tandløs for en stund.

"J-Jeg er ... " Tandløs rømmede sig lidt, da han holdt sine øjne på Smaug. "J-Jeg er fra... under... bjergene. Jeg er... Langt væk fra landet og... " sagde Tandløs. Smaug lænede tættere og vendte hans enorme krop omkring for at vise hvor stor han var.

"Fortsæt... fortæl mig mere. " Smaug beordrede den lille tyv.

"J-Jeg er... ridder... er... Tønderidder... " Stammede Tandløs en smule.

"Tønderidder! Ha! " Sagde Smaug, da han kiggede nærmere ned på den lille ting igen.

"Du er en Tyv... og en dårlig løgner! " sagde Smaug med en høj stemme, som lød gennem loftet og gangende.

"Hvad laver du her... Tyv... hvis jeg må spørger? " Spurgte Smaug, mens han cirkulerede omkring Tandløs, og lavede en dyb knurren i halsen.

"J-Jeg er ikke en tyv. Jeg... Jeg kom for at se, om. Historierne og sangende om dig, var sandt. J-Jeg troede ikke på dem... " Sagde Tandløs, da han kiggede over ved et af Smaugs ben, hvor han så noget det skinnede. Tandløs' øjne brede sig et øjeblink. Arkenstenen! Den var den!

En dybere knurren kom ud fra Smaug, da han bredte hans vinger og fløj over til et stort fladt sted med en masse mønter. Smaug spredte hans vinger og fremviste hans kropsform for at bevise at han var Smaug!

"TROR DU PÅ DEM NU! " Råbte Smaug, stedet havde næsten rumlede til stemmen som den gave genlyd gennem gangende.

Tandløs synkede en klump ned igennem sin hals, da han langsomt trådte nær det sted hvor Arkenstenen var.

"J-Jeg... Ja. Jeg tror dem mere nu end før... O'Smaug Den... storslåede. " Sagde Tandløs før han stod tavs som Smaugs hoved kom tættere på ham igen.

"Fortæl mig... Tyv... hvor er dværgene der sendte dig her? " Spurgte Smaug ham, som han kredsede rundt omkring Tandløs med sin lange hals, så Tandløs næsten ikke havde nogen form for flugt.

Tandløs holdt sig stadig i en lille bevægelse, så han kunne komme i nærheden af Arkenstenen. "D-Dværge? " Spurgte Tandløs, men han rystede på sit hoved. "N-Nej... Ingen Dværge her... nej, nej. Jeg er her alene. "

"LØGNER! " Råbte Smaug med en vred stemme, da han trampede hans forben ned i mønterne. Alle mønterne glid ned, endda Arkenstenen rullede ned over bunkerne af mønter. Tandløs tog chancen og løb efter den. Han kom ned og gled på mønterne.

"Jeg kan lugte Dværge og kender dem meget godt! " Sagde Smaug med en udbrudte stemme, da han fulgte efter Tandløs. Han stoppede på toppen af et sten loft, hvor Tandløs skjulte sig under. Tandløs tog en dyb indånding, da han gik lydløs rundt under det lille loft. Han fik øje på Arkenstenen der lå udenfor hvor Smaug stod og ventede på ham.

"Hvor er Egeskjold?! Jeg ved, du er blevet sendt herind for at tage Arkenstenen til ham. Han bruger dig! " Sagde Smaug med en legende stemme, da han vendte rundt på Tandløs Skjulested. Han gled hans hoved ned til de små steder, hvor han kunne se indtil Tandløs skjulested. Han ville forsøge at finde det lille væsen.

"N-Nej... Nej nej... Thorin ville ikke bruge mig. " Hviskede Tandløs.

"Så hvor er han? Burde han ikke være her og søge efter Arkenstenen sammen med dig? " Spurgte Smaug, mens han flyttede rundt på sin enorme kropsform for at finde Tandløs.

Tandløs trådte lydløs rundt, da han forsøgte at Skjule sig for Dragen Smaug.

"Han ved, du er et lavere stående skabning, så han sendte dig for at gøre hans beskidte arbejde. " Sagde Smaug med en fast stemme. Tandløs rystede på sit hoved lidt efter og kiggede over på Arkenstenen.

"Nej, det er en løgn... " Sagde Tandløs. Han tog chancen og løb ud fra sit skjulested og nåede ud til stenen, men den store Drage Smaug svingede sin hale og smed Tandløs væk fra Arkenstenen. Tandløs glid ned på mønterne og rullede ned til bunden af stede, han ramte en søjle og udlyd en stønnende smerte. Tandløs så op på Smaug da han trådte nærmer ned til ham.

"Mit Amor er ligesom tykke skjolde! Mine Tænder som sværd! Mine kløer som Spyd! Rysten med min hale er Tordenkiler! Mine vinger er en Orkan! Og min ånde- " Sagde Smaug, for hvert skidt han tog ned imod Tandløs. Smaug holdt sit hoved højt og udgav en lang og varm flamme da han spyede ild ud fra hans mund, mens han stod i en stolt position.

Smaug lod flammen dø hen, hvor han kiggede ned på Tandløs igen. "- Er... Døden. " Hvæsede han, da han viste sit brystkasse frem.

Tandløs kiggede på Smaugs brystkasse, han så noget der manglede. Det var... et sår? Tandløs' øjne brede sig, da han rejste sig langsomt op.

"Så det er sandt... den sorte pil ramte Smaug..." Hviskede Tandløs.

"Hvad sagde du?!" Spurgte Smaug med en farlig stemme, da han drejede hans hoved hurtig for at se nærmere på Tandløs.

"år, Jeg-Jeg siger bare... At du er den... største drage, jeg nogensinde har... Set her på jorden O'Smaug den... Tyranniske. Du har ingen Ligemand... på hele denne jord. "Sagde Tandløs. Da han holdt op med at bevæge sig, da han kiggede på Arkenstenen. Den var næsten lige ved siden af ham, bar få skridt til den.

"Jeg er næsten friste til at lade dig tage den. " Sagde Smaug med en lav stemme, hans øjne indsnævret på den lille halv drage.

"Hvis det kun er for den glæde at se Egeskjold, lide! Se den ødelægge ham og gøre ham gal" Sagde Smaug med en lav og dyb stemme.

Tandløs kiggede på Smaug for en stund. Ville Smaug virkelig bare lade ham tage den? Halv Dragen trådte langsomt i nærheden af Arkenstenen og holdt sin hånd ud til den.

"Men jeg tror ikke, vores lille spil er slut endnu! " sagde Smaug, mens han hurtigere end Tandløs kunne reagere. Smaug greb omkring Halv Dragen med sine kløer, dog ikke så det skadede Tandløs.

* * *

Så er Kapitel to slut ^^ Håber at i nød det.

Husk at skriv en Kommentar om den. Jeg skrive måske kapitel tree snart, men jeg har en smule travlt i skolen. Ses snart igen!


	3. Byttehandlen

Så blev Kapitel 3 Færdig. Håber i nyder den ^^

* * *

"Nu ved jeg, hvorfor din duft er så bekendt... halv-drage, " sagde Smaug med en legende stemme, da han flyttede sig op til toppen af mønterne.

"Slip mig! " sagde Tandløs, da han kæmpede imod Smaugs greb omkring sig.

"Åh, jeg har ikke ønsker om at lade dig gå, min kære halv-drage. " sagde Smaugs leende stemme. Han fandt sit skjulested oppe ved toppen af mønterne. Der var en dør tæt ved, hvor han havde ligget og sovet før.

Den næste ting der skete var meget underligt for Tandløs. Smaug forandrede sig. Fra den kæmpestore drage, til et menneske med dragevinger, og en lang hale. Smaugs størrelse var omkring en halv meter højere end Tandløs, så Smaugs størrelse var stadig ikke menneskelig.

Smaug holdt Tandløs' håndled sammen og slæbte ham hen til døren. Han havde stadig sine vinger og hale foldet ud, så han kunne bevise at han var større end Tandløs.

Tandløs kæmpede imod ham, da han forsøgte at komme fri, men Smaug holdt ham mod væggen, hvor et par håndjern hang ned ad muren. Han fastgjorde Tandløs i håndjernene, og så på ham med sine gul-orange farvede øjne.

"Du er lige hvad jeg har ledt efter. " Sagde Smaug, da han lænede sig tættere til Tandløs' hals.

Tandløs' krop rystede, da han kiggede på Smaug. Han kunne ikke lide denne tanke om at Smaug ville have ham til at blive her. Så snart Smaug var ved at gøre noget ved Tandløs, kom der en lyd ude fra af nogle mønter der flyttede rundt.

Smaug udbrød en knurren, da han vendte sig rundt og drog over til døren. Så snart han var uden for transformerede han sig til sin store drageform. Han kunne lugte dem! Dværgene! De var her et sted. Da han gik for at undersøge hvor dværgene var, forlod han døren ubeskyttet.

Da der var gået et par minutter, var der en mørk skikkelse ved døråbningen til Tandløs.

"Nej! Nej! Vær sød! Du må ikke såre mig! " tiggede Tandløs, da han kiggede på skikkelsen for en stund.

"Rolig nu dreng, det er mig Balin... Lad os få dig ud herfra, før Dragen vender tilbage. " Sagde Balin, da han gik over til Tandløs og forsøgte at få ham fri fra håndjernene.

"Balin... " Sagde Tandløs med en lav stemme, da han kom uden for med Balin.

"Hvor er Thorin? " Spurgte han, og kiggede sig omkring.

"Inden for min dreng, han prøver at aflede dragens opmærksomhed længe nok for os til at komme i sikkerhed. " sagde Balin.

Eller det var i hvert fald planen, men Balin vidste at Thorin sikkert ledte efter Arkenstenen. Den ældre Dværg håbede bare at det ikke var sandt, for den selv samme sten var skyld i at Smaug havde indtaget Erebor og ødelagt deres smukke by. Stenen gjorde folk griske!

Balin kiggede på Tandløs for en stund, før han greb Tandløs ved hans skulder og trak ham med.

"Vi har ikke meget tid, Tandløs. Vi bliver nødt til at gå nu, før Dragen vender tilbage hertil. " forklarede Balin til Halv-dragen.

Tandløs kun nikkede, da han fulgtes med Balin. De halvløb ned ad det store bjerg ad mønter, hvor de kom over til trappen, som Tandløs før havde gået ud fra for at komme til kammeret. De begge stoppede deres løb, da de hørte en knurrende lyd i nærheden.

"Balin løb! " sagde Tandløs, da han skubbede til den ældre dværg for at få ham fremad.

"Men Tandløs, hvad med dig? " Spurgte Balin bekymret.

"Han vil ikke såre mig... så meget. " sagde Tandløs med en lille stemme. "Bare løb Balin, find de andre og få dem ud fra Erebor. Han er ikke særlig god at være omkring" sagde halv-dragen, da han vendte sig for at gå. En hånd greb Tandløs ved hans skulder.

"Dreng... Jeg ved, at du vil hjælpe. Men jeg vil ikke lade dig ofre dit liv for at få den sten. Det var en fejl at vende tilbage til Erebor. Thorin vil blive gal, hvis han fik den sten i hænderne. " Forklarede Balin, da Tandløs kiggede tilbage på ham.

"Thorin kan få stenen... og jeg ved, hvad jeg skal gøre for at lade ham få den. " Hviskede Tandløs før han lod Balin slippe ham. Han løb ud fra gangen de stod i, hvorpå han løb tilbage til kammeret.

Da Tandløs nåede til trappen indtil kammeret igen, kiggede han over mønterene for at se, om han kunne få øje på Arkenstenen. Det tog ham et par sekunder, før han fandt den i nærheden af en lille revne i gulvet.

Tandløs holdt sine hænder ned mod jorden og bøjede sin krop, så han lignede et dyr. Han brølede med en knurrende, smertefuld stemme, før hans krop forvandlede sig til en Drageform.

Han var en mellemstor, slank drage med mørke skæl som månen spejler sig i, Flagermuslignende vinger og grøn-gule øjne med slanke pupiller.

Han slap et lille brøl løs, før han udfoldede sine vinger og lettede fra trappen, så han fløj mod stenen. Med sine forben greb han stenen i sine små poter og fløj dybere i kammeret. Han lyttede til, hvor Smaug kunne være. Det tog ikke lang tid at finde Smaug, eftersom han var enorm. Smaug var i et stort rum, med Thorin som var i et hjørne og med et skjold for at beskytte sig mod Smaug.

Tandløs forvandlede sig tilbage til menneske igen, da han landede på jorden. Han kunne se, at Smaug var ved at brænde Thorin med sin dødbringende ild.

"VENT! " Råbte Tandløs, da han så på, at Smaug vendte sig om og så på ham, med et dræberblik.

"Hvordan kom du løs fra kæderne?!" Spurgte Smaug med en gal stemme, hvor han svingede rundt med sin hale, som en slanges hale når den var sur.

"Jeg ønsker at udveksle med dig Smaug... " forklarede Tandløs, mens Smaug udbrødt en brummen fra sin brystkasse.

"Det kan ikke komme på tale! " Knurrede Smaug.

"Jeg ved at du kan lide ting, men da du så på mig, vidste du godt hvad jeg var. Du ønsker det, og jeg ved det. " Sagde Tandløs, og hold Arkenstenen højt over sig selv.

"Thorin kan få stenen, og få lov til at gå. I bytte får du mig. Du kan gøre hvad du vil med mig, bare lad dem gå og få deres sten. " Sagde Tandløs, mens Thorin kiggede chokeret på ham.

Et lille legende grin kom fra Smaug, mens han trådte nærmere til Tandløs.

"Det er en aftale, min lille Drage! " sagde Smaug med en hånende stemme.

* * *

Ja så blev Kapitel Tre færdig. Jeg gå efter kapitel fire, men så tror jeg også et denne Fanfiction vil blive slut.

Kommentere til mig! Skriv hvad i syntes!


End file.
